Snow White- Interpretation
by Comicgeek98
Summary: Another interpretation of stories using the Mickey Mouse gang! Still more to come!


Hair black as night, face as white as snow, and lips as red as blood. Minnie sat on her bed looking at her reflection in her mirror. Her hair and fur was black because her mother had black hair. Her lips were red because of the lipstick her stepmother forced her to wear and her face was white because she was never allowed to leave the castle and she had a harsh sickness. Minnie sighed and stood up. Today was her birthday yet no one had acknowledged it. Minnie brushed her side bangs behind her ear and walked to her window. Outside was so beautiful, but it seemed scary. A knock came from her door.

"Come in!" she called.

The large double doors creaked as they opened to reveal Oswald, a palace head guard. He wore metal armor on all his body except his head.

"Her Majesty Daisy wanted to inform you that she is hosting another party this evening," he said.

Minnie perked up a little, "For my birthday?"

Oswald looked at her sadly, "I don't believe so."

Minnie looked out her window again and waited for him to leave.

"Ortensia makes dresses for the queen," Oswald said.

Minnie looked at him confused, "Why do you tell me this? I already knew that."

"She could make you a dress. I could make you a mask so the queen won't recognize you," he said and grinned at his cleverness.

Minnie smiled at him then her smile fell, "For the Ball? What if I'm spotted?"

"You leave," Oswald shrugged.

"Thank you Oswald," Minnie smiled and nodded toward him.

Oswald nodded back then left,closing the doors behind me. As soon as the doors shut, Minnie burst into a coughing fit. She held herself tightly and leaned forward, soon she stopped. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. No doctor or healer could tell what she had. All they knew was, if it progresses, it would be the death of her. Minnie stood to her feet and walked to Ortensia's chambers. She knocked then opened the door.

"Ortensia?" she whispered.

Ortensia's chambers were filled with many large dresses of different colors and patterns. Ortensia sat at her sewing machine. She looked up at Minnie. "Minnie! What are you doing out of your room?" she asked.

"Oswald said you could make me a dress for the ball tonight. I think I'm going to sneak in," Minnie replied.

Ortensia grinned, "Already done."

"What if I didn't go to the ball?" Minnie asked grinning at Ortensia's cleverness.

"I would give it to you as a birthday gift," she replied pulling a long deep blue gown from her pile.  
The gown had three-quarter length sleeves with gold ruffles on the ends. A gold ribbon was wrapped around the middle and tied in a lovely bow in the back. The neckline was a small v neck with golden hearts surrounding it. They looked like they were dancing. Minnie took the fabric and rubbed it between her fingers. It felt so soft.

"Oh Ortensia," Minnie breathed, "this is so pretty."

Ortensia smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on honey!"

Minnie nodded and went behind the canvas dressing frame. She tossed her clothes on the top then slipped into the gown. Her hair seemed to fall in all the right places and the gown carefully touched the ground. She stepped from behind the canvas in the gown. Ortensia gasped in awe and pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered, "you look so pretty!"

Minnie smiled at the compliment.

Oswald walked in, not knowing Minnie was there already, "Ortensia, what colors did you use on Minnie's..." he spotted her. "Wow, I don't think you need a very fancy mask Minnie, you barely look sick. I don't think the queen will recognize you."

Minnie smiled even bigger. Oswald searched through the piles of dresses and found a plain mask with a string connected to both took it and looked around the room for something. Minnie took hold of the skirt and swished it around. Oswald found gold and deep blue paints.

"We really need to clean up and get organized in this room," Oswald said. Ortensia laughed and walked next to Minnie.

They watched as Oswald painted the entire mask gold and then set it on the desk to dry. He looked at the two girls.

"Minnie, you might want to leave. The paint might hurt your throat," he said.

Minnie nodded then went to open the door, but Ortensia caught her arm. She showed Minnie a smile before letting her go. Minnie smiled back and walked out the door, silently closing it behind her. She kept the smile on her face as she walked back to her room. She was so lucky to have such good friends. Minnie carefully opened her door and stepped into the room. She looked around then grabbed a simple blue skirt and white long sleeve puffy shirt. She took the clothes to her walk in closet and changed. She hid the dress then walked back into her room. Minnie walked up to her vanity and saw Daisy in the mirror! She gasped.

"You left," Daisy said calmly.

Minnie turned and looked at her. Daisy sat on Minnie's four poster bed with pink sheets and comforter. Her left leg was crossed comfortably over her right. She wore a gold gown with a red bow around the waist and long sleeves. The neck had a high collar that almost touched her ears.

"What?" Minnie asked now that her heart had stopped beating so fast.

"You left your room... like I say not to do," Daisy said more clearly. Minnie opened her mouth, but Daisy spoke before she could. "You know I don't like you leaving this room. You're sick, the sickness could progress, you could die."

"It's my birthday," Minnie said as if Daisy didn't know.

"I know," Daisy replied. "I'm throwing a ball tonight."

Minnie lifted her gaze toward Daisy, "Can I... go?"

Daisy shook her head. She stood up and brushed her skirt off, "Absolutely not, you are sick. I'm trying to keep you in this room so you won't get even more sick and die."

Minnie clenched her jaw. She had heard that explanation a hundred times at least. Minnie held herself and walked to her swing. Minnie's room was quite large. Once you walk into the room, the first thing you notice is the wooden swing hanging from the ceiling in the far right corner of the room. A wooden desk was in the far left corner, a four poster bed with pink sheets and comforter against the middle of the right wall, a very dainty chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a white vanity with a mirror was next to the bed, and beautiful scenery paintings littered the wall. Though Minnie had never been outside, she had dreams of beautiful scenery. Some of them were painted before the crack of dawn and some were painted in the moonlight. Daisy smiled at Minnie then left the room. Minnie rushed to her desk and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment. She set it on her bed then went to her closet. She pulled an easel out and set it up near her bed. She set the parchment lengthwise. Minnie took a ribbon section from underneath her pillow and tied her hair back in a ponytail. She felt for her paints. She pulled three medium sized canisters of red, yellow, and blue paint. She set those on the easel edge and went to her desk and looked for her black pencil. A knock came from the door.

"One moment!" she called. She set the pencil on the canisters and walked to the door. She opened it and looked at the knocker. "Yes?"

Ortensia slipped into the room and shut Minnie's door. She pressed her back to the door and looked at Minnie.

"The queen is furious," she said. "She was yelling at her guards to double your security. I know Horace and Goofy though, they will let you out long enough to enjoy the ball."

Minnie shook her head, "I don't think I want to go anymore."

Ortensia smiled weakly, "Honey I know you're scared, but you need to get out of this room! Your sickness will progress whether you stay in here or go out to the woods."

Minnie looked at her. The thought had never even crossed Minnie's mind. It was true! Minnie stomped her foot.

"That's it, I'm going!" she declared.

Ortensia smiled widely and took her by the hand. She squeezed Minnie's hand as she led her back to Oswald.


End file.
